Reflets de lune
by Chibi Goldfish
Summary: Pensées d'une lune solitaire.


**Discraimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la Dreamworks.**

**Genre : Drama**

**Rating : K**

**Bonjour à tous ! Je m'essaie sur ce fandom avec une histoire sur l'Homme de la Lune, qui j'espère vous plaira. ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Reflets de lune

* * *

_Ils sont mes reflets … tous autant qu'ils sont … des fragments de ce que je suis._

.ooOoo.

Je suis mort il y a bien longtemps. C'est un passé si lointain que même moi, l'Homme de la Lune, à qui même le véritable nom échappe, doute parfois de l'existence.

Car je ne me souviens plus de quand je suis mort, de ma vie d'avant et de tant d'autres choses … Je sais juste que j'ai déjà existé, sous une autre forme.

Mais un souffle m'a réveillé un jour, quelque part dans les ténèbres et je suis né de nouveau, prisonnier d'un astre dont je ne peux m'échapper.

Je ne comprenais pas au début, je me sentais perdu, si seul, perché dans les étoiles.

Celles-ci ne m'étaient d'ailleurs d'aucun réconfort, froides et si distantes. Comment pouvais-je les appeler ? Comment pouvais-je en faire mes amies ?

Puis mon regard s'est posé sur ma consœur terrestre, ma « Mère », à qui j'appartiens sans le vouloir, à qui mon âme et mon corps stellaire sont reliés.

J'y ai vu en me penchant la race humaine, si belle, si étrange, si stupide, multiple et indéfinissable. Les animaux étaient intéressants mais ces humains … comment dire, je me sentais relié à ces êtres mortels.

Etais-ce parce que j'étais humain avant ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, aucun souvenir, mais plus je les observe, plus je le souhaite.

Je les ai alors vus, car je n'étais pas le seul. Même si _eux_ n'avaient pas de formes définies -tout du moins pas encore, les cœurs humains n'osant les nommer- _ils_ existaient.

Alors j'ai essayé de communiquer avec _eux_ … mais, sans aucun résultat.

Puis je les ai observés, si proches des humains, si proches simplement que si mon corps avait pu pleurer, alors la terre ne connaîtrait que le goût de mes larmes.

Mais ils étaient en quelque sorte comme moi, tristes et seuls dans ce monde qui ne les voyait pas.

Je ne saurais dire quelle position est la meilleure. La mienne, seul, observateur indiscret de ce qui se passe dans ce monde et au-delà, ou la leur ? Une vie à la fois si pleine de joies parmi les hommes mais encore plus solitaire que ma vie, car obligés de vivre seuls dans un monde où personne ne les voient. Contrairement à moi, qui suis partout et nulle part à la fois et que tous observent et parfois vénèrent… sans me comprendre vraiment, hélas.

Pourtant malgré le temps passé à y penser, aucune réponse ne m'est venue.

Puis un soir enfin, j'ai compris le but de mon existence.

Alors que de mes rayons blafards, ma main se posait sur un homme mort, tué comme des centaines d'autres par ce que ces si stupides humains ont nommé _Guerre_, j'ai senti une connexion.

Pour la première fois, j'avais accès aux pensées d'un humain et la bonté renfermée en lui eu l'effet d'un coup porté à travers mon corps de lumière.

Puis tout c'est enchainé.

Comme un frisson qui naît au plus profond de vous pour se diffuser à chaque parcelle existante, une onde s'est propagée dans mon corps stellaire et l'homme pourtant mort s'est relevé, me fixant de ses prunelles étonnées et interrogatrices.

Je me suis alors entendu dire cette simple phrase, toute simple, avant de me retrouver déconnecté de cet … _autre_.

« Ton nom est North ».

A ce moment, je n'aurais jamais pensé être plus heureux, car j'avais enfin compris ce que je pouvais accomplir.

Cet homme faisait maintenant parti d'_eux_, tout comme moi. Je pouvais encore ressentir la puissance de ce lien qui nous unissait, puisque en ce moment c'était une partie de moi que je regardais sur cette terre, comme si je me regardais dans de l'eau troublée … regardant un reflet en quelque sorte.

North a alors sourit, puis sa bouche s'est ouverte et de sa voix si puissante un rire à fusé dans les airs, alors qu'autour de lui le sang des uns et des autres se mélangeait, me prouvant encore une fois l'idiotie de cette race que j'aimais tant. Celle des hommes, si prompts à la violence mais dont le cœur pouvait receler des trésors d'amour et de bonté, comme le cœur de North, qui se releva et détourna alors la tête, en quête d'une chose que lui seul pouvait connaitre.

North a depuis ce jour suivit sa propre voie, regardant parfois dans ma direction avec un sourire dont lui seul a le secret.

C'est avec stupéfaction qu'un autre soir, des dizaines d'années après, un enfant lui a simplement dit merci. Cette étrange scène se déroula alors qu'il distribuait encore des cadeaux en ce jour qu'il semblait tant aimer : le jour de la naissance du Christ.

Le choc que l'on a alors ressenti tous les deux fut immense. Les humains pouvaient le voir !

La joie me submergea pour North alors que mon cœur se serrait de douleur et de jalousie. Quels sentiments étranges, n'est-ce pas ? A la fois opposés et complémentaires, tout comme moi et ces _autres_.

Le nom que lui donna la petite fille le marqua. Puis partout où il passa après, d'autres noms lui furent donné et son culte débuta. Mais ce fut ce nom, ce simple nom donné par un enfant de quatre ans à peine qui le toucha le plus.

Personnellement, ce n'est pas celui-ci que je lui aurais donné, mais en effet il ressemblait à un roi mage et cette idée m'est restée en tête malgré le temps qui a passé depuis.

Chacun de nous voit comme il veut, c'est ce que cette histoire m'a appris, mais les mythes restent et évoluent. La petite fillette serait bien étonnée du nom donné à North aujourd'hui, c'est si loin de l'idée qu'elle s'en était faite.

North pourtant est heureux de ce nom, alors il me convient aussi.

Mais North n'est pas le seul, d'autres êtres ont été créés comme lui, par ma magie si je puis dire. Parmi les êtres que j'ai créé, quatre d'entre eux me sont particulièrement chers. Non pas que je n'aime pas les autres, après tout ils sont une part de moi-même, alors comment ne pas les apprécier au moins un peu.

Mais ce que North a de plus, tout comme Sandy, Tooth et Bunnymund, c'est cet amour pour les enfants et pour l'humanité en général, qui le leur rend si bien que tous les quatre sont devenus visibles pour les hommes.

Alors voilà, on y est. La véritable raison pour laquelle je les apprécie tant est si égoïste que j'en ai honte, mais je la reconnais et même si les voir faire le bonheur de tous m'est infiniment précieux, la vraie raison de ce sentiment est beaucoup moins idéaliste.

Car ils sont mes reflets, chacun d'eux sur cette terre est une partie de moi, de ce que je suis et de ce que j'idéalise.

Mais mon vrai bonheur serait d'être à leur place, quand un regard se pose sur eux et qu'il les voit vraiment pour ce qu'ils sont, pas comme un astre froid et solitaire que je ne souhaite pas être, mais comme un être vivant, heureux de pouvoir faire le bonheur des autres, tout simplement ce que je suis réellement.

Mais comment pourraient-ils savoir, ces humains si simplets ? Et depuis je cherche à vivre à travers ces_ autres_, à devenir eux non pas comme un reflet l'est mais comme un corps, un être propre.

Je les ai ainsi choisit tous les quatre, pour être les défenseurs de cette humanité que je rêve de rejoindre : ainsi sont nés les gardiens.

Mais cette fois, alors que mon regard spectral se perd à travers la couche de glace d'un lac quelconque, que mes doux rayons frôlent l'eau gelée par l'hiver, je sens à nouveau monter en moi ce pouvoir.

En regardant plus profondément je l'aperçois alors, ce jeune garçon mort, dont le corps flotte légèrement dans son étau d'eau meurtrier. Mes rayons, agissant seuls, transpercent alors la glace et la font fondre.

Devant moi se tient alors un nouveau reflet, un reflet observé à travers l'eau glacée et qui semble alors reprendre connaissance_. _

_Jack Frost_, me souffle alors mon instinct.

C'est donc ainsi que ce jeune homme s'appelle.

Parmi les dizaines de noms que j'ai pu donner à ces autres-moi, aucun n'est le mien.

Pourtant chacun de ces noms est une partie de moi, tout comme ces visages, observés à travers un lac d'eau gelé ou un champ de bataille, sont un reflet de ce que je suis.

Je ne sais pas qui je suis, tout comme ce visage curieux qui m'observe, sidéré de me voir, pour la première fois lui semble-t-il. Pourtant je sais ce que je suis et cela c'est grâce à eux, mes miroirs, mes reflets, les gardiens de mon âme et de mes désirs. À travers qui j'existe enfin pour quelqu'un.

.ooOoo.

_Ils sont mes reflets … tous autant qu'ils sont … des fragments de ce que je suis … des reflets de lune._

* * *

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce texte, il vous a plu ? ^^**


End file.
